Voyage en terre d'apaisement
by Nevermind555
Summary: Saga et Shaka arrivent en Inde ; une contrée que l'ancien pope découvre, de même que l'amour dans les bras d'un amant d'exception. OS.


_Parce que Shaka est demeuré longtemps fidèle à un usurpateur, dans une soumission aveugle, je tenais à réunir ces deux êtres d'exception._

 _Je m'excuse pour ne pas respecter la chronologie, à savoir le suicide de Saga, le récit se passant après la trahison de Saga. Je voulais qu'il y ait encore l'aura du pope en lui..._

* * *

 _ **Voyage en terre d'apaisement**_

Par folie ou par jeu, Saga avait finalement suivi Shaka jusqu'en Inde. Étrangement, la Vierge n'y avait montré aucune réticence... le voyage avait été paisible, dans un silence qui ne leur était pas accablant, à leur grande surprise. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la destination, Saga se sentait envahi par une paix intérieure inégalée, lui qui n'avait été que tumulte ces derniers temps...

Arrivés sur place, la magnifique langue de la Vierge s'était mise à se délier... et au bord du Gange, il prit l'ancien pope contre lui, placé dans son dos. Comme s'il savait... son geste avait apaisé Saga, instantanément. Non qu'il pensait être parvenu à ses fins mais... son aura était majestueuse, d'une paix profonde. Il était là chez lui. Au milieu des couleurs, des pèlerins, des odeurs d'épices. C'était à cet endroit qu'il appartenait. Et Saga comprit enfin... il voulait d'eux en Inde, son lieu de naissance et d'entraînement, ce lieu qui l'avait vu naître et pousser. En aucun cas, il avait voulu les exposer au Sanctuaire, lieu sacré où il accomplissait son devoir. Où il protégeait au lieu d'adorer. Ici, Saga ne ressentait plus le stress qui le gagnait sitôt que Shaka se présentait à son regard - fait qui était devenu insoutenable au Sanctuaire où chacune des apparitions de la Vierge suffisait à lui tordre tout le corps, coupant sa respiration !...

Shaka avait tombé l'armure et Saga ne l'en trouvait que plus magnifique encore et apaisé, irradiant tel un soleil. Il portait les tenues traditionnelles indiennes comme un gant, dans le style le plus dépouillé ou arborant parfois un collier à double rangs fait de larges billes de bois vernis. Il avait maigri, se conformant au régime propre à l'ascèse. Mais même cet amaigrissement - loin de tout décharnement - ne volait rien à sa beauté pure. Il avait toujours fasciné Saga...

Son combat contre le Phénix l'avait transformé. De réincarnation orgueilleuse, aveugle et un brin sadique, il était devenu un être sage et humble - ce qui convenait bien mieux au diminutif de son nom Shakyamuni - surnom du Bouddha historique. Il lui avait fallu cette défaite à lui, le guerrier dont on disait qu'il était l'un des plus puissants du clan des Gold Saints, l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Il en avait beaucoup appris. Tous ses frères d'armes pouvaient constater, chaque jour, les vertus de ce revers sur sa personne. Le beau Lotus développait là ses merveilleuses pétales d'amour et de sagesse.

Saga demeurait sagement en hauteur tandis que les pèlerins se bousculaient mollement au bord du fleuve sacré pour s'y baigner. La blonde Vierge détonnait au milieu des crinières hirsutes et sombres du groupe et sa peau, d'une blancheur de lait, se découpait des épidermes foncés. Plaisir des yeux. Les pèlerins évoluaient avec grâce dans ces flots, certains demeurant vêtus, d'autres exposant leur nudité. Il n'y avait aucune règle et personne ne faisait cas de la tenue de baignade de son voisin. Saga souriait en voyant Shaka regagner l'eau sombre dans sa tenue de pèlerin orange, ses longs cheveux blonds et fins flottants à la surface ainsi que les grosse perles de son collier bois. Il adressa quelques gestes bénis puis se trempa tout le corps avant de ressortir, fendant la foule qui bordait le fleuve, remontant jusqu'à Saga. "Tu es magnifique, Shaka..." se contentant de le penser. Un sourire timide vint jouer sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il essorait ses cheveux d'une main douce, soleil couchant à l'horizon.

"Je peux sentir leur ferveur..." avait déclaré Saga en parlant du groupe tassé sur la rive.

"Leur vie qui coule. Je peux aussi la sentir." renchérit l'héritier de Bouddha entre deux positions méditatives.

Ce matin là, Saga découvrit un bracelet de perles de bois et perles dites oeil de chat. Assurément, un petit présent de la Vierge. Dont il le remerciait en l'arborant à son poignet.

Saga se fit vite aux coutumes du pays. Les tenues étaient magnifiques. Leurs mets, un régal - il arrivait même à Shaka de cuisiner ! ce qui fit rire Saga vu la puissance dudit saint et la terreur qu'il parvenait à inspirer malgré un visage aussi doux que sa blondeur. Ses plats, colorés d'épices, flattaient tout d'abord le regard avant de rallier le goût. Après le namaskar - salut à mains jointes - ils prenaient leur repas à même le sol, ramenant la nourriture à leur bouche à l'aide de la main droite exclusivement - celle de gauche étant considérée comme impure - ou disposant les mets dans des galettes pour les déguster. Tous les plats étaient servis en même temps, sur un vaste plateau.

Ils occupaient une petite pièce dans un temple bouddhiste.

Ils vivaient simplement, au gré du temps et des saisons, au gré des pèlerinages et manifestations - qui ne manquent pas en Inde ! Un jour, alors qu'ils parcouraient la longue colonne de pèlerins, un tigre bondit hors des hautes herbes, semant une belle panique. Il s'arrêta droit devant Shaka duquel émanait un cosmos dissuasif, sans être agressif. Le tigre tourna un instant autour de la Vierge qui lui parlait à voix basse. Shaka eut alors un geste doux de la main, paume vers le sol, l'autre levé vers le ciel, réaffirmant l'équilibre de tout être. L'animal vint passer sagement sa tête immense sous la main puis retourna dans les herbes.

Shaka était vénéré tel un dieu. Normal, direz-vous, pour la réincarnation de Bouddha... Il recevait les offrandes avec humilité et dévotion. On touchait ses vêtements, on embrassait sa tête, on coiffait ses cheveux. La Vierge s'y prêtait de longue date. Saga assistait aux rites par l'entrebâillement de la porte, imaginant ses doigts errer dans la crinière dorée. Et il aimait l'entendre parler indien !... il lui donna d'ailleurs un petit surnom : "Aakaashaganga". Galaxie en hindi. Etait-ce en référence à son attaque la plus destructrice ?...

Saga portait les tenues locales comme un gant, le tout agrémenté de quelques bracelets et colliers. Il choisissait les étoffes les plus colorées et ornées. Et il plaisait beaucoup aux yeux de la Vierge... mais ce dernier demeurait d'un caractère félin et joueur. Et Saga ne saurait dire, dans un premier temps, si les attentions dont il fut l'objet relevaient bien de Shaka ou d'une de ses puissantes illusions - terrible ironie pour cet autre maître des illusions ! C'était un art qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection. Shaka pouvait plonger son environnement dans une succession d'imageries mentales très puissantes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il pouvait initier, en complément, les sons et le toucher, ce qui rendait l'illusion très réelle. Le soir de cette merveilleuse intrusion jusqu'à la couche de celui qui fut pope par usurpation, il l'avait trouvé d'une beauté particulièrement vibrante, au diapason des dieux les plus emblématiques de l'Inde, lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés pour le souper, jambe gauche ramenée sous la droite, pieds nus. Une senteur envoûtante ressemblant à de l'encens parvint aux narines de Saga alors qu'on servait les plats et qu'une toute jeune femme vint leur jouer "Pancham Se Gara" sur une veena. Une fois le morceau terminé, Shaka lui conta la légende propre à l'instrument : "Civa trouva un jour sa femme Pārvati qui se reposait de la manière la plus gracieuse. Sa respiration était comme une douce musique ; sa poitrine exquise se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme. Des sons mélodieux naissaient du mouvement de ses bras et de ses poignets chargés de bracelets. Civa fut étourdi par cette vision enchanteresse, et il la regarda longtemps en silence. L'impression créée dans son esprit fut telle qu'il ne trouva pas la paix avant d'avoir conçu un moyen de reproduire pour toujours la beauté observée. Le résultat fut la veena, dont le long manche représente le corps droit et leste de Pārvati, les deux gourdes de support ses seins, les frettes en métal ses bracelets, et, le plus éloquent de tout, le son généré par l'instrument est réputé reproduire la respiration rythmique de Pārvati." Il exposa le récit d'une voix si sensuelle et basse que Saga en fut, à son tour, complètement étourdi.

L'illusion dont le gratifia Shaka cette première nuit fut extrêmement caressante... comme une découverte dans la jungle brumeuse des rêves. Shaka joua ainsi plusieurs nuits de ces illusions, laissant Saga pantelant, gémissant son nom comme une prière. Puis il finit par rejoindre sa couche. Sa présence directe était aussi douce que les illusions dont il usait ; il y avait tant de lui en elles... ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau de Saga, dessinant des signes sacrés sur son ventre à la manière d'un pinceau, par-dessus le tissu puis dessous, avec la même lenteur. Puis il vint le caresser de ses lèvres, alternant les petits souffles chauds et doux sur la peau frémissante. Saga ne se lassait pas de caresser la chevelure douce et parfumée par les poudres indiennes aux senteurs divines... et lorsqu'il la voyait s'étaler de toute sa blondeur sur sa peau claire, il en perdait presque l'esprit, sens à la dérive. Les gestes de la Vierge lui volaient sa raison : doux, lents, d'une grâce qui ne le quittait jamais... longuement, il a caressé l'intérieur de ses bras montés sur sa tête, juché sur lui. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et Saga le voyait osciller faiblement dans la lumière indirecte qui se projetait sur lui. "Shaka... Shaka... Shaka..."

Doigts, mains, lèvres... à tour de rôle, jouant sur le corps de Saga la partition de l'amour avant le lever du soleil au point d'horizon, les retrouvant là, entremêlés comme deux lianes, la magnifique chevelure blonde éparpillée autour de lui. "Aakaashaganga..." "Shaka..." avant que leurs doigts ne s'emmêlent à nouveau, entre deux verres de nimbou pani - jus de citron allongé d'eau et additionné d'un peu de sucre, d'eau de rose et de sel - et que l'amour les dirige vers d'autres joutes, toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres, selon le kamasutra auquel ils s'adonnaient - l'art des baisers de toutes sortes, où il était même toléré de griffer ou mordre son partenaire afin d'y apposer sa marque le temps des ébats, sans violence bien sûr - Saga se souvenait particulièrement d'un effleurement constant des dents de Shaka contre sa cheville - érotique au possible, petit jeu qui faillit bien le livrer à l'orgasme. Lui, figé dans le dos de la Vierge tandis qu'il les abreuvait, trempant son doigt dans le miel pour le livrer à la bouche gourmande de Saga qui vint lui faire l'amour comme s'il s'agissait d'un organe sexuel.

Shaka accueillait tout cela avec un sourire que Saga ne lui connaissait pas, entraîné qu'il était à résister à toutes les pulsions de son corps, faisant régner cette suprématie des sens, des jeux, sans empressement, et se libérant dans une extase mêlée de fougue, les faisant rouler de part et d'autre de la fine couche, faisant l'amour à l'indienne, aussi souvent que Saga le voulait, dès qu'il le souhaitait.

Ils avaient fini par s' inventer quelques petits signes à échanger en public ; Shaka, main gauche dans ses longs cheveux pour les rabattre lentement sur le devant et les caresser de haut en bas dans des mouvements doux, Saga se frottant lentement les tempes dans des gestes circulaires répétés, faisant sourire la bouche fine de la Vierge et finissant par les jeter, immanquablement entremêlés l'instant d'après, une fois seuls, plaquant le dos du Gémeau au mur dans un mouvement aussi ferme que lent, laissant sa bouche descendre le long de son corps déjà engourdi jusqu'à son sexe, auquel vint se mêler son souffle chaud, les doigts de Saga perdus dans la blondeur éternelle de la chevelure sublime de Shaka tandis que les siens pressaient amoureusement les fesses fermes. Des nuits entières à se goûter, à sublimer tous les sens, sans en omettre aucun.

Des nuits fabuleuses auxquelles ils pensent encore aujourd'hui.


End file.
